Moss
Moss in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Moss was the leader of Misty Mountains. Sniper killed one of his subordinates, Lloyd and tried to kill Jaguar, Moss's son, and blame it on Ben's pack. Moss believed this plan and fought with Ben's pack. At one point Moss pushes huge boulders on Ben's pack and to save Cross, Ben gets hit by the boulder, which almost kills him. After Moss understands that Ben did not kill his friend he joins the pack to fight Akakabuto. Moss soon becomes a main character in the show. He adopts Chibi (Tesshin) in episode 13, goes to mutsu with Jaguar and the rest of his pack to recruit the big four generals of Mutsu. During this episode the Mutsu generals trap Moss and the rest of the dogs in the Mutsu ravine of death, though with the help of Terry and Ben they are able to fight there way out and get the generals to join the Ohu army. He gives parenting advice to Ben in episode 17. Moss has a very jolly nature and enjoys laughing and playing around, even though when he's provoked, he has a vicious temper. He also has a great fondness for puppies, this became apparent when he adopted Tesshin, he became Tesshin's surrogate father and loves Tesshin dearly, he is often seeing playing with the pup. Because Moss is a mastiff, he is very large, this has led to his rather unfortunate nickname of the pig. Alongside Ben, he is the largest dog in the show. Ginga Densetsu Weed manga Moss meets Mel when the puppy tries to steal food from him. After finding out that Moss is an old Ou soldier, Mel quickly tells him about Gin, Weed and Hougen. Moss decides to follow Mel at once. After awhile, Moss leaves Mel to find more dogs to help in the final battle. He returns with several dogs including an old friend, Musashi and his own son Jaguar. Moss doesn't get much attention in the series until the Hokkaido plot. Here, Moss is captured together with Gin's pack in a gorge. They are kept hostages by the German shepherd, Victor. As they try to escape, Moss fights fiercely to let Gin, Akame, Kurotora, Tesshin, George, Ken, Jaguar and the rest of the pack escape. However, Teru is trapped, and Moss manages to save him. Tesshin is the one to notice that Moss stayed behind and immediatly charges back with the pack to save him. They push back Bozlef's pack and find Moss on the brink of dead. They desperatly try to keep him alive, but it's too late. Whilst his family and comrade's try to save his life, Moss enters a dilusional state, and he ends up in a river, with Riki, John, Smith, Hyena, Bill and the rest of the dead Ohu soldiers on one side, and Gin, Tesshin, Akame and the other soldiers on the opposite side. Moss knows it's his time, and desides to go to the other side and is happily reunited with his old Ohu comrades. As he does this, his soul leaves his body, and his comrades know that he is dead. Teru then crawls out from underneath Moss, and starts to cry when he finds out that the old soldier is dead. Tesshin throws himself over Moss's body and weeps, as do the rest of the pack and howl to the sky in sorrow. Ginga Densetsu Weed anime Moss appears in episode 18, he comes along with Musashi to help Weed and Ohu's army (informed by Jerome). With his arrival, and the idea of GB (they believed to Kamakiri's group, that are coming other groups loyal to Gin), Kamakiri and his soldiers escape. See more pictures in Moss (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:Ohu Veterans Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Mastiffs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Deceased (killed by Russian Army dogs) Category:Surviving Ohu soldiers